


One Blind Weiss

by SuperPancake



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Headcanon, blind Weiss, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPancake/pseuds/SuperPancake
Summary: Headcannon that Weiss actually lost her vision after she got her signature scar.Just a few little stories of fluff and rainbows and sparkles..probably.





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked Weiss how she lost her vision she would first tell you how it wasn't any of your business. But, if you just HAD to know she would tell you in a bad training exercise, or someone sent her a package rigged to explode blinding dust, or she stared at the sun too long when she was younger. No matter what she told anyone, no one knew, because she changed her story every time someone asked her. Yeah, no one knew what really happened to Weiss.

Except for Ruby, of course.

Weiss herself wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but she had a pretty good guess it was related to that knight that punched her in the face and gifted her signature scar. Head injuries could do that.

It started slow. At first she just needed glasses for the occasional reading and fighting, though her vision then was still okay. It did, however, get progressively worse. Soon it was bumping into furniture that was right in front of her, glaring hard at papers in an attempt to intimidate the words to be clearer, missing marks in training, spilling coffee all over her desk because she just couldn't see the handle, and many more mishaps.

Then one day. It was just gone. Like a candle in the wind.  
She was fighting hoards of Grimm with her team. The enhanced dust infused lenses she had just didn't seem to work anymore. And as more and more Grimm came closer her vision went dark. She felt surrounded, vulnerable...scared.  
In an instant she felt a rush of wind and heard gunshots, then a very panicked voice.  
"Weiss! What happened!? They were all around you!" Ruby screamed.  
Weiss didn't respond right away, adjusting to this life changing event, or to try and control her shaking.  
"Ruby. I can't see anything." She spoke softly.  
"Oh." Ruby understood.  
This wasn't good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From then on Ruby and Weiss were always seen together. At first Weiss was embarrassed to need such help for simple, everyday tasks, but Ruby was persistent.  
"As team leader, your partner, and your BFF, I will help you from now on!" She shouted cheerily.  
Weiss didn't disagree after she told Ruby "I'm very capable of taking care of myself." And then proceeded to slam face first into a wall trying to get away from her.  
Well. She guessed if it was going to be anyone it would be Ruby. She'd rather strip naked and streak across campus than let Yang help her day to day. Weiss could end up with blonde hair and she wouldn't even know it. Blake was preferable but she was busy keeping her own partner in check. It only made sense that Ruby was the one to see Weiss through this..well...walk Weiss through this.

Surprisingly, when Weiss told Ruby she wanted to keep this a secret Ruby said okay. Of course not without a few questions, but Weiss' reasoning was warranted enough to agree to her wishes.  
After all, daddy would definitely pull his precious little pawn out of Beacon if he found out.  
So from then on when Weiss walked down the halls, Ruby would gently nudge her in the right direction and away from walls or knocking over people. Even so, Weiss still walked with complete confidence. She had grown to really trust Ruby over the course of their time together, so there was no reason to fear messing anything up.  
And from then on, when the professor asked Weiss to read a passage from their textbook, Ruby would quietly whisper out word for word and Weiss would repeat it. She had really grown to depend on Ruby for many things, but she guessed it wasn't so bad after all.  
And from then on, when they went out and fought Grimm to defend the innocent, Ruby was there. Ruby was always there.  
She would shout positions to Weiss, who struck with all the grace, poise and precision she had when she could see.  
And eventually, Weiss could just feel her surroundings and was capable of fighting by herself. She never did ask Ruby to leave her side though, not unless she really had to. Weiss had really grown to love Ruby's constant presence and the scent of rose petals every time she used her semblance.  
It was comforting in her world of uncertainty and darkness.

At the end of the day Weiss was still Weiss. Her team still loved her, and even when a few occasional jokes were thrown around her she didn't react negatively. Sometimes there was mock hurt or annoyance, but it didn't carry the bite her tone usually held at such things.  
Only for her teammates. Anyone else would be minus a limb or frozen on the spot at such teasing.

Weiss climbed into her bed and rested on her pillows. Night time had quickly become her favorite time since losing her vision oddly enough. Not because it was dead silent and calming, not because it was warm under her bedsheets, not because she could finally rest. It was because when she was awake and moving around, the world was dark. In her dreams however, she dreamed in color and could see everything that she remembered. The beautiful gardens filled with vibrant, rich colored flowers she used to walk through. She could see bright white stars being painted against a canvas of dark blues and purples. More recently though her dreams carried a sunnily optimistic and cheerful girl in a long red cloak and bright silver eyes.  
Just as Weiss was about to drift off to sleep she felt the sheets being lifted. She didn't bother to ask who it was, she already knew; so she quickly scooted closer to the wall to make more room. Weiss felt the dip in the bed when an extra weight was being pressed against the mattress. Then she felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close to a warm body. The corner of her mouth tilted up just the slightest bit. This was another reason why night time had become her favorite time of day.  
"Hey, Ruby." Weiss whispered.  
"Hey." Ruby whispered back.

It was no secret that over the course of helping Weiss adjust to her lack of eyesight her and Ruby had become close. Like. Really close. Others would see Ruby up and early every morning getting coffee, then bring it back to her dorm. It was always for Weiss. Some would see the two quizzing each other in the library. Well. Weiss would quiz. Ruby would get distracted and doodle. They sat close to each other whenever they ate, or whenever Ruby read to Weiss. Even though Ruby found The History of Dust to be really really boring, she still read to her.  
But at night, behind closed doors Ruby would sneak into bed to snuggle with Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered again.  
"...Yeah?" Came a delayed sleepy reply.  
"..Thank you...for everything." Weiss whispered even softer, so soft she thought Ruby hadn't even heard it. But even though Weiss couldn't see Ruby at all, she heard the smile in her voice when she finally spoke;  
"You're welcome, Weiss."  
And with that Weiss felt the softest pair of lips touch her cheek for a brief moment.  
"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Ruby whispered before snuggling up against her white haired companion.  
"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss smiled and closed her eyes.

She did, in fact, have sweet dreams.


	2. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a bit of positive feedback on my last fic. I thought I'd do another one because I love these cute nerds.
> 
> This one is loosely based off of how my boyfriend reacted when I told him I needed some space. He's very talkative and always ready to cuddle. I don't mind it but I can't handle but so much of it at a time before I get a little cranky. Haha. When I told him I needed just some me time he thought I was breaking up with him. He's such a nerd. I love him to death. This one's for you buddy!

 

It wasn't that Weiss hated physical touch, no, not at all. She just wasn't used to it as much as Ruby was.

For Ruby, it just came naturally, long crushing hugs, quick kisses, holding hands, snuggling and anything else that allowed her to be so close.

For Weiss on the other hand, it was overwhelming, she couldn't take in huge doses of close contact and love at one time. It...drained her and irritated her. Usually, she could prepare herself before Ruby got too close so she could accept hugs and love properly; but because of her lack in vision it got significantly harder. It felt like she was being maliciously ambushed in the softest way ever from every direction. She knew in her mind that Ruby meant nothing but love and affection, but Weiss' body reacted differently.

She tried so hard to keep it together. She tried so hard to reciprocate her feelings. She tried so hard to be good enough for Ruby.

But the more she bottled everything up to try and sort out later, the more drained and irritated she got.

Weiss immediately tensed when a pair of thin, warm, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and squeezed.

"Heeey, Weiss!" The high, cheery voice sang, a little too close to Weiss' ear to be comfortable.

This added to Weiss' already frayed nerves and made her skin crawl. She didn't understand it. How was it that these warm, wonderful, and loving arms that were so eager to hug and protect make Weiss feel like she was suffocating.

She felt soft, slightly chapped lips touch her cheek and her breath stopped.

This was uncomfortable. She needed an escape. Now.

Ruby squeezed tighter and brought Weiss closer.

Too late.

"Ruby! Stop!" Weiss panicked, letting out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She wrestled out of her embrace and turned to face a shocked Ruby.

"Weiss?" She asked worriedly.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Ruby's brow was pinched up in worry and her voice laced with concern.

"Yes, there is." Weiss started, her hand reaching up to rub at her temple.

"I can't handle all of this..all of you. The constant hugs and touches. I need to breathe and sometimes it is really hard to do that with you constantly around me!" She snapped a little harsher than her usual tone.

Not like Weiss could see it, but Ruby flinched and her features twisted into more confusion and hurt.

"Oh..um..okay. I'll just..leave you alone then Weiss." Ruby awkwardly tumbled over her words, then slowly walked out of their room.

After a few moments Weiss walked to her bed and sat down with a sigh.

"That went well." A low, soft voice spoke from the opposite side of the room.

Weiss narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Quiet, Blake. I'm...trying." She huffed.

She heard sheets rustling and the creak of the dangerously constructed bunk beds from in front of her.

"Need to talk about it?"

For a moment Weiss considered just getting up and walking out; but she knew she had to try. For Ruby, and maybe for herself.

Letting out a long sigh she absentmindedly rubbed her scar, feeling the marred flesh under her fingertip she frowned.

"How do you do it? How do you deal with that blonde oaf picking you up in crushing hugs and invading every inch of your personal space?" She huffed.

The corners of Blake's mouth tilted up a bit.

"We work it out."

"Very helpful, Blake." Weiss growled.

"What I mean is. We've talked about it. I like my quiet time to read and study. If she wants to get cuddly she can do so, quietly. In exchange I'll let her take me out somewhere in Vale. Or I pretend to like her terrible cat puns."

"I can hardly imagine you at a loud party."

"I love her, but we don't go to raves or anything. We settle for places like cafés or a small bar. Anyway, Weiss, what I'm saying is you two need to work out a system where when you feel overwhelmed you can take a breather. Then later you could do something for Ruby, what she wants. You need to talk to her." Blake offered carefully.

The room was quiet as Weiss tumbled the idea around in her head. She knew her ways of communicating were always rather harsh and direct. She certainly didn't want to hurt Ruby anymore than she had, but she knew she messed up and she had to try.

She took in a deep, calming breath, sighed then rose to her feet.

"Okay. I'm going to go find her. Thank you, Blake." Weiss nodded before walking out the door.

Blake's smile grew a bit wider. She knew Weiss was really trying to make an effort with Ruby. Weiss still had some kinks to work out in her personality. She could come off really harsh when she didn't mean to, she bottled things up too much when she should talk to someone, physical touch bothered her before too long, but everyone loved her. Especially Ruby.

Blake knew Weiss had made some strides since her coming to beacon. Their friendship at first was strained and cold, but the longer Weiss stayed here the more she learned how to make actual friends. In other words, the less lonely she became.

And in a way, Blake could relate, and valued her friendship with Weiss very, very much.

 

* * *

 

The walk up to the rooftop felt like it was taking longer than it should have.

Weiss knew it was one of Ruby's favorite "hiding spots" and hoped she'd be there.

With each step she took her aura pulsed, sending out waves of signals and giving her a vague image of where everything was.

As she ascended up the stairs she mulled over what she was going to say in her mind.

Weiss knew she could be rather prickly and sometimes even downright cold. It only seemed to bother her when she snapped at her teammates. More recently she was upset her outburst made Ruby so upset.

She had to fix this. She will fix this.

Weiss pushed open the heavy door leading to the roof. A light wave of heat smacked her in the face and she frowned. She guessed because it wasn't as horribly hot as it was earlier it was sometime in the late evening. Sometimes she cursed not being able to see anything, because she was sure Ruby would have looked absolutely beautiful with the warm bands of sunset highlighting her frame.

"Ruby." She called. Her voice coming out more commanding then she intended.

A high squeak followed by "Weiss!?" Told her she needed to tone it down.

"Yes, Ruby, I'd like to talk with you if that's okay." Weiss tried again, softer this time.

Ruby swung her legs from around the front of the ledge she was sitting on to face Weiss.

"Uh, of course!"

Weiss quickly closed the distance between the two. She turned to rest herself against the ledge, but misjudged the distance between her and it. But before Weiss could fall, Ruby had noticed and hooked an arm around her waist and took one of her hands, then slowly guided the two of them to sit on the ground. Remembering the incident from this morning, Ruby quickly withdrew her hands and placed them in her lap. She was very surprised however when Weiss reached out and took one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

"Ruby I.." she stopped herself, struggling with what she was about to say. It went against everything she was taught. Schnee's don't apologize. They conquer and don't give in to someone else's demands.

But this was Ruby. She loved Ruby.

Her father's twisted morals be damned.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-"

"No, no Weiss! It was all my fault. I shouldn't have just-" a finger to her lips and a stern look from Weiss told her that she needed to shut up. After a moment of silence Weiss continued.

"As I was saying. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It was unnecessary and...childish. It's not something I'm proud of and I feel absolutely-" the rest of her sentence was lost in her throat as she felt a pair of warm soft lips over her own, effectively silencing her.

Ruby broke away and held Weiss's face in her hands.

Weiss could feel Ruby's loving gaze on her.

She could feel the rough but gentle palms that held her with such care. She could smell the metal paint from Crescent Rose on her fingers and just a faint hint of something sweet. It was so Ruby it made Weiss' frown dissolve into a half smile.

"I don't need to hear you beating yourself up over this. You got mad, it happens. It's okay to get mad and upset sometimes, to want things to change." To drive her point home, Ruby gently rubbed her thumb over Weiss' scar.

Instead of feeling the annoying hum of uncomfortable static emanating from her scar when she touched it; she felt a trail of a comforting warmth following Ruby's thumb.

Weiss leaned into her touch and relaxed.

"This isn't fair. I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting you." She grumbled.

This earned a light and sweet laugh to reach her ears. A happy Ruby was good.

"You came to check on me. You apologized and I got kisses. That's all the comfort I need!" She smiled.

Weiss couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone could just forgive her so easily and love her so readily. If it were anyone else they'd hang this over Weiss' head every chance they got. But that is where Ruby was different. Her love was unconditional and true. She was open and honest, strong and protective, beautiful and brave, forgiving and loyal, dependable and approachable, but most of all; Ruby was lovable.

"Although I did start to think about things a little more after you yelled at me. I know you're not used to lots of hugs and all so I can work on giving you more space if you need it. I can even make you a shirt that says 'I'm Weiss! And I'm emotionally constipated.' Whenever you don't feel like talking to me or anyone!" She pulled her hands away and laughed.

And...an idiot. Weiss forgot Ruby could sometimes be an idiot.

But a lovable one.

"I hardly think that's necessary. Continue to do what you've done before, but instead of me keeping everything inside I'll..try my best to tell you when I don't feel like cuddling." Weiss offered.

Given the silence Weiss figured Ruby was working everything out in her mind.

"Hmm! Okay, I just don't want us to be too distant from each other. I don't want you to feel lonely and I don't want our relationship to fall apart." She said softly.

Things seemed to make more sense after hearing this. Ruby was essentially scared that they would stop being together. A smile tugged its way into Weiss' face, this was a fear they both shared.

"You absolute dolt. Just because I need some space and time to myself doesn't mean I dislike you. It doesn't mean you've done anything wrong. And it sure as hell doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. Do you understand?" Weiss spoke with such certainty and force all Ruby could do was nod and obey.

"I love you, Ruby. That won't change." She said tenderly before sliding against Ruby's side.

Since Weiss initiated contact first Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing Weiss into a one armed hug. This time though, Weiss didn't feel suffocated.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then to the corner of her mouth, then finally she pressed her lips to Weiss' own.

This time though, Weiss felt comfortable, warm, and loved.


	3. Capturing Pokemon and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby needs some help with Pokemon Sun. And she knows JUST who to bother!

Ruby sat hunched over on her bed, lost in deep thought as she made frustrated noises at her 3Ds screen.

Weiss was just beneath her in her own bunk, listening to some of the recorded lectures from past classes. She could faintly hear Ruby's frustrated groans and sighs of defeat over Professor Ports totally not exaggerated story. She could also hear the video game music blasting out of the small speakers. It was energetic, and exciting. It was Pokemon.  
Ever since losing her vision her hearing had increased tremendously. She figured it was the body's way of compensating for the lack of one of her senses.  
So when she heard Ruby slide off of her bed and to the floor, she simply pretended she didn't hear.

However, it was much harder to ignore the poking to her side and the constant call of her name.

"Weiss?? Hey, pssstt, Weiiiiiiiisssss.~" Ruby sang.

Weiss continued to ignore her.

"Weiss I know you can hear me." Ruby grumbled.  
"Don't make me get the whistle!"

Weiss instantly snapped her head to face Ruby and yanked out her earbuds.  
"Don't you dare use that terrible thing on me, Ruby Rose or I will launch you out of that window!" She growled.  
In response to her threat she could hear light chuckles coming from her partner, which only added to her irritation.

"Sheesh Weiss I wouldn't do that! Especially now since your ears are so sensitive. But that's exactly why I need your help!" Ruby chirped.

At first the blind girl just sat there and stared. What could Ruby need her help with that involved a keen sense of hearing?  
"What is it?" She finally decided to ask.

"You know about the Pokémon game that came out right? Sun and Moon?"

"No." Weiss immediately lied. She had far better things to do than help Ruby in a dumb video game.

"Weiiiiissss." Ruby huffed. She knew for a fact Weiss was lying, because ever since Ruby got the game she was talking all about it, what Pokemon were which and what cool new ones were added, what abilities they have and commenting on what they sounded like.

And Weiss knew that Ruby knew she was lying, cause Ruby was always right up next to her playing the dumb thing.  
Gifted with an incredible memory, Weiss knew everything Ruby squealed about. Though perhaps it was just because she loved to hear her partner so happy, or because she was maaaaybe proooobably actually interested in getting into Pokemon.  
Like hell anyone would find out though.

After a few moments Weiss sighed.  
"What do you need?"

With an excited squeak Ruby quickly shuffled her way into the bed with Weiss and pressed right up against her, forcing Weiss to move over.  
"Okay!! So there are these trials you have to go through in order to get your stamp claiming you've cleared them! But Sophocles trial is so obnoxious!! The power gets cut out and you're left in the dark, and you need to guess correctly on these audio quizzes to proceed! I can get some but...some of the others are messing me up." She explained.

Weiss nodded in understanding.  
"It certainly seems simple enough. Between your ability to see and press buttons, and my incredible memory and hearing, I'm sure we can pass this trial." She spoke with such certainty that it made Ruby light up in excitement. And cause, what better way to spend the day than playing Pokémon with your girlfriend?

"Okay! Here's the first question! What sound do you hear?" And immediately followed by her question a cheerful and light tuned played for about 3 seconds. It felt oddly calming and restoring. Before Weiss could even speak, Ruby cut her off with an excited yell.  
"Oh wait no I know this one!! It's the Pokemon Center music when you heal your Pokemon! Er...Right?" She asked, looking to her partner. She was sure she knew, but she did ask Weiss to help, so she should be included.

Weiss's irritated expression lifted slightly, and she nodded.  
"Correct."  
She remembered this one because Ruby would always shout how she had to get to a Pokémon Center IMMEDIATELY to heal her Pokemon after a few battles. Then this light tune would play followed by a sigh of relief.  
Which Weiss found oddly charming that Ruby cared so much for these virtual creatures.

Beside her Ruby whoooped in triumph.  
The question and her battle was complete.  
"Grubbin are so cute. Even for a bug Pokemon."

Weiss could hear the faint pressing of buttons before Ruby spoke up again.  
"Alright! Next one! You hear this sound when you get what?" And like the last time a tune followed immediately after. This time the sound was more robotic, like something was just booting up or activating. It was familiar, so Weiss took a moment to think on it, Ruby waiting patiently by her side and grumbling something about how she knew but she just couldn't remember.  
Perhaps as a bit of payback Weiss let her sit there for longer than what should have been necessary. Ruby was starting to whine and nudge Weiss in the arm.  
Then finally;  
"It's the Rotom Dex."  
She definitely remembered this one. Ruby would be ecstatic to catch a new Pokémon, and that sound followed after series of buttons pressed to look into the dex and marvel at what she just caught. She also remembered hearing it boot up, and then wings flapping for the fly animation.

"You're good at this Weiss! Now I'm jealous I don't have super hearing.." Ruby pouted.

Clouded eyes rolled for a brief moment.  
"It's memory based. It doesn't seem to have anything to do with how good someone's hearing is. Although I am quite surprised you can still hear. You blast your music through those obnoxiously large headphones. Perhaps you really did need some help." Her lips pressed into a satisfied smirk.

All Weiss could hear after that was the forceful clicks of the buttons, battle music, and a grumble from Ruby.

"I heard that. You can't enhance your own hearing with-"

"Oohhkaynextquestion!!" Ruby shouted hurriedly.

Weiss just smiled. Her girlfriend was such a dork.

"What Pokemon makes this sound?" She heard her partner ask, and the tune sounded strange, and she was sure she just heard it in the battle Ruby was in. Heck to her it sounded almost like a mini accordion. Her palm found the bed space right behind Ruby as a means of support. She felt the soft fabric of Ruby's cloak and her hand curled around the material slightly. Then she leaned closer to the sound, her head now comfortably resting against a soft shoulder.

"Play it again?"

The cry played.

"You losing that amazing memory and hearing Weiss?" Ruby teased.

"Shut up! It's Charjabug, you fought one just before this question. Are you sure you should be questioning my memory right now?" Weiss countered with a grin.

Ruby just pouted and started pressing buttons to command her Pokemon for the battle. "Okay, last one!" She announced after her battle was over.

Weiss could feel Ruby physically shaking with excitement. She guessed Ruby really did have a hard time with some of those questions, even if they seemed like a joke to Weiss.

"What appears after you hear this sound?" She heard Ruby ask. The small speakers blasted out an energetic and suspenseful string of music, which succeeded in making Ruby even more excited.  
"AAHHH! WEISS I KNOW THIS ONE ITS THE TOTEM POKEMON!" She screeched.

The high pitched squeal that came from her girlfriend made Weiss recoil and hold a hand to her ear. "Quiet down, you dolt! I'm right here!" She yelled.  
Ruby instantly turned her head and pressed a quick kiss to Weiss' cheek.

"Sorry Weiss, I was just so excited. I have a special Pokémon I really wanted to use against this totem Pokemon since you helped me with the trial!" She explained. When her pokeball popped open Weiss could hear this 'special' Pokemon's cry then asked;  
"Is that Ninetales? Alolan Ninetales?"

After, she heard giggling and the tap of the 3Ds screen. "Yes, Alolan Ninetales!" She responded. Weiss could hear the smile in her voice.

Alolan Ninetales. The Ice/Fairy type Pokemon. Ice. Fairy..Ice...Ice....Ice.....  
"Ruby, is your Alolan Ninetales' named Weiss?"

Ruby's giggling immediately stopped.  
"Uuhh. Maybe? I mean, there's a strong possibility that I could have maybe probably sort of-"

"Ruby."

"Okay yes it is! I couldn't help it Weiss! It just seemed so you! It's so pretty and moves so elegantly. It's good as an offense AND a support Pokemon! Plus it's part Ice! That's like your whole thing! Here wait a sec lemme open up the dex entry now that I've got my Z-Crystal." Ruby explained hurriedly. There were a few button presses and the same rotom dex noise before Ruby spoke again.  
"Okay okay listen to this! It creates drops of ice in its coat and showers them over their enemies. Anyone who angers it will be frozen stiff in an instant." She read.  
There was a soft click from the DS screen closing and then shuffling. Weiss could feel that Ruby was now facing her.  
"You froze Cardin and all his goons just the other day cause you were mad at them! It fits!"

"They were bullying you, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yeah okay but the name! It fits!" Ruby smiled.

Weiss wasn't angry. Not after Ruby just indirectly called her pretty, and she guessed what was the Pokemon way of telling her she was strong, useful, and helpful. Yes, even if she was a little cold, like ice. "That's horrendously corny..." she tried her best to sound indifferent, but the small tilt to her lips gave her away and she cracked. "But I suppose it is also sweet. In a 'you' sort of way." Weiss smiled.

The sheer amount of joy that was radiating off Ruby at that moment wasn't anything new. Nor was the way she tackled Weiss back down to her bed and squeezed her tight. If Weiss had been in any other mood she probably would have frozen Ruby stiff for this attack. But right now she couldn't care less. Especially because she could feel all the happiness and adoration in each of the little kisses Ruby was peppering her face with. Leave it to Ruby to turn something as playful and childish as a Pokemon game into something sweet and charmingly romantic.  
When Ruby's assault had settled down, Weiss 'looked' around by flaring her aura. She scanned the room to make sure no one was there. Once satisfied no one was around she took the initiative to press a soft kiss to her girlfriends lips. Ruby was more than happy to reciprocate and even dared to ease herself down on top of Weiss. A few moments ticked by before Ruby pulled back to breathe.  
"Maybe I should play Pokémon more often around you if I get this kind of response!" Ruby grinned.

Once again clouded eyes just rolled. "Don't make it into a habit. Though now I suppose I should get Pokemon Moon, catch a Pokemon, and name it after you. It seems only fair." Weiss reasoned, and totally not because she was actually interested in the game itself. She knew Ruby would be more than ecstatic to help her play, but she couldn't just outright say she was going to get the game for her own enjoyment. No. Not her. Not Weiss Schnee.

Ruby laughed, she could see right through Weiss' reasoning, but decided not to comment on it. If she did end up helping Weiss to play, it was a PERFECT opportunity to steal a few more kisses! Ruby just shook her head with a smile.  
"Weiss, you caught me way before I even picked up this game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ultra Sun and Moon just came out, and I'm in the process of playing it! I just thought I should upload some Sun and Moon in case I want to add on to this chapter later. ;3


	4. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she could see, Weiss loved to watch the lightning flash and feel the power of a thunderstorm. But things are different now.  
> And she hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit older in this one. Probs more like Volume 4 or 5 age??

While the outside world was being assaulted by a vicious storm, inside, Weiss was being assaulted by the care and genuine love that was Ruby. The feeling was warm and comforting, and for a moment she had completely forgot it was storming at all. That is until more thunder boomed and she instantly tensed up.

"Hey, it'll pass soon." Ruby spoke softly as to not make her girlfriend anymore jumpy than she was. Ruby had them both sitting on the bed they shared. She had also wrapped Weiss up in one of her most awesomest comfiest blankets to help ease her nerves. It seemed to help just a little bit. At least now Weiss couldn't continue pacing around the room with her arms folded in on herself while slightly shaking.

"Soon isn't soon enough." Weiss grumbled.  
Ruby knew Weiss could be a bit cranky and irritable when someone was witnessing one of her "weaker moments." She also knew it was just part of her upbringing to never show any kind of disadvantage. Ruby frowned at the thought before crossing her legs, sneaking her arms around Weiss' stomach from behind, then pulling her into her lap.

"I know you don't like them. But I'm here too and you like me! I think. I'm pretty sure." Ruby grinned while resting her head on Weiss' shoulder before nuzzling into her neck.

"Of course I like you." Was the curt reply.  
Her focus continuously switched back and forth from Ruby to the storm outside. Due to her sensitive hearing storms sounded more violent than she remembered. She didn't used to be afraid of storms, but after losing her vision so many things changed. Storms used to be exciting to watch. She had admired the way the lightning splintered across the sky and made the atmosphere feel charged.  
How the hot white lightning burned its image into the back of her eyes and made her see streaks of white when she blinked. Or the way the thunder crashed so loud it shook the earth, effectively terrifying young and wildlife into hiding. No matter how hard the trees and vegetation resisted; the wind and rain could strip branches bare and rip up even the strongest of trees from its sodden roots. Storms were strong and unyielding. They didn't bend nor break until their energy was spent on their own accord. Sometimes Weiss felt exactly like that. Strong and fierce. Powerful and impacting. And commanding and confident. Regrettably, right now Weiss felt everything but.  
Instead of admiring and respecting the nature of the storm she was cowering from it like a child. And she hated it. It was all because she couldn't damn see. Her heightened senses were being overloaded with information. The wind slammed the window shutters so roughly she was sure they were going to rip off and break the glass. The rain pelted down so hard on the roof she could hear it creak and groan. Those two things weren't nearly as bad as how the thunder made her ears ring after every strong boom, or how it screwed with the way her aura sent back signals to her to "see." It was exhausting to keep it up. She was better off not even using it for that purpose at the moment. So there she sat in the room her and Ruby shared, completely in the dark, shaking with anticipation for the next crash of thunder or strong gust of wind.  
In all honesty, it made her feel terrible. She could take down Grimm ten times her size and not even flinch. But a storm reduced her to an anxious mess, pathetic.

The weight on the bed shifted and she felt another warmth drape over her. Weiss figured Ruby took a blanket and wrapped it around herself, but also draping some around her too. Wether it was Ruby's intentions to help her ease up or not, it was working. The tension in Weiss' muscles was slowly being drawn out by the warmth and safety that Ruby always had. Her body eased back into the one behind her, one that was eager to gently squeeze her and press a pair of lips to a cool cheek.

"Zwei always liked to be wrapped up in a blanket before he got his cute little thunder vest." Ruby giggled. "Nice to know it works on grouchy ice princesses too." She teased.  
At the mention of his name, two fuzzy black ears popped up from behind one of the pillows. The small black and white corgi barked before trotting over and placing himself in Weiss' blanket. Cool hands ran through his soft fur and she could occasionally feel the felt of his thunder vest snug around his body.

"Did you just compare me to a dog?" Weiss asked, a certain dangerous edge crept into her tone. She could almost be seen as an evil villain of some sort while she sat there, eyes narrowed at nothing while she stroked Zwei's fur.

"Eeehh...heh well maaaaybe? He's cute and you're cute!" Ruby defended.

"Either way. I'm not a dog. I just don't feel..." Feeling a bit more vulnerable than she liked, Weiss trailed off. Opening up about this wasn't easy, even if Ruby already knew. Weiss still didn't like to verbally hear herself confirm her fears.  
"I'm just not fond of storms. They make far too much noise and make such a huge mess wherever they go. I'm also not fond of clearing the yard of sticks and branches just to train." She huffed.  
Now Ruby obviously knew that this wasn't the real answer but she wasn't about to force it out of Weiss. She knew her longtime girlfriend needed to feel completely safe and comfortable before anything was shared.  
So, she thought of an idea.

"Okay. I'll clean up the yard then this time. But stay here." Ruby said as she began untangling her legs from under Weiss and slipped the blanket off of her own shoulders.  
"I'll be right back." She finished then pecked Weiss on the cheek before disappearing.  
Sort of. Weiss could still hear Ruby's feet hitting the wood floor as she ran to another room in the house. But without the warmth and safety of Ruby and her extra blanket Weiss started to feel restless again. The wind was still whooshing and shaking the trees like oversized rattles. Thankfully there hasn't been much more thunder to mess with her, but she knew more would come even if the storm was finally moving away.

Zwei, sensing her uneasiness snuggled up in her lap and nudged her hand. The corners of Weiss' lips turned up slightly and she felt up his neck to scratch behind those fuzzy ears.  
"At least your cute face is here to keep me company. Yes it is." She cooed. Weiss obviously couldn't see his face, but she remembered what those big, shinny, grey eyes looked like, and how they lit up whenever he saw her. Almost like how Ruby's did...  
"And she compares me to a dog." Weiss mused. She would tell Ruby that she looked like a dog, but then immediately decided against it. Ruby would like it and just laugh.

An unexpected crash of thunder made Weiss tense up and shut her eyes. Gosh it felt so humiliating. She wondered what sick twisted god was toying with her emotions and if angels could die a second time. Oh if she met this god, she would take those thunderbolts and shove them up--

"Here you go." Ruby's voice cut through her thoughts and Weiss jumped. She hadn't even heard Ruby come in. But she could feel Ruby's presence in front of her and reached out. She felt Ruby's hand touch hers before a warm mug of something was placed in it. Ruby took Weiss' other hand and wrapped it around the ceramic material before sitting down next to her. Weiss pulled the mug in closer and instantly she could smell what it was. Coffee. Her liquid bliss. This seemed to lighten her sour mood substantially.  
"Thank you, Ruby." She smiled.

"Of course! You're very welcome Weiss!" Ruby chirped. As Weiss tipped the cup to her lips, Ruby took the extra thin blanket and draped it around the one already on Weiss' shoulders.

As Weiss continued to drink, the storm clouds slowly started dissipating. Thunder was far off in the distance, the trees were settling down, and only a light rain was left.  
Sometime between then Ruby had grabbed one of Weiss' hands and kept it in her grasp. Ruby used her thumb to place soothing strokes across the back of Weiss' knuckles and over her smooth skin. Once the mug was drained Weiss let out a blissful sigh.

"Better?" Ruby asked while taking the cup Weiss handed to her, then set it on the bedside table.

"Much. Thank you again, Ruby." Weiss smiled in Ruby's direction and Ruby swore her heart stopped for a moment along with her breath. This was the most relaxed she'd seen Weiss in days. And her smile was the prettiest damn thing in the entire world. Ruby was blessed enough to see it as much as she did compared to others. Yet it still didn't feel like enough to her.

"It's really no problem. I'm just glad you're feeling better." Ruby said when she finally found her breath again. Then her speech took a softer, gentle tone. "Those storms really freak you out, huh?" She asked.

Weiss' smile turned into a thin line as her brows furrowed up. Ruby feared she asked a little too soon by the way Weiss wasn't talking. She didn't want to verbally coax it out of Weiss but she didn't want to drop the subject either. She knew talking about it would be good for her and so, she waited.

And finally. Weiss sighed, finally gathering up the courage to talk about her fear.  
"I'm afraid of storms. I know you know. Otherwise you wouldn't be so eager to help me." Weiss gave their conjoined hands a squeeze then continued. "But I feel.." Weiss looked down, a torrent of different emotions flooded across her face. Ruby could see uncertainty, disappointment, and fear. So this time Ruby gave Weiss' hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"I feel terrible for being so shaken up when they appear. It throws off how I see everything. It disrupts the aura I send out to be aware of my surroundings. I can hear the wind rush and shake the trees. The thunder leaves ringing in my ears because they are so sensitive to them. But also, in instances where I'm with you and I know I'm safe I still shake when there's no reason to. My mind knows I'm going to be okay but my body reacts differently. I can feel how powerful they are. And I can feel how powerless they make me..." her eyes fell to their hands. Even if she couldn't see them she could feel them, and she was so so grateful she had someone like Ruby in her life.

"That's okay you know? To be afraid of these things. People can't always help what they are afraid of. It doesn't make you any less of the person I know you are. You are not your fears Weiss. You're so much more than that. And having them is completely okay." Ruby reassured.

Weiss didn't feel too completely convinced, but Ruby accepted her no matter what and that was okay with her. Hearing that being afraid of these storms was okay set her mind at ease though. Being conditioned to not show weakness for so long wasn't going to go away overnight, but with Ruby she felt like she was stepping in the right direction of opening up more. Weiss smiled and nodded.  
"You're right. I'm more than my fears." She repeated. She felt the bed dip in towards her and then Ruby's nose softly nudging her own to signal what she was going to do. Weiss instantly leaned forward and tilted her head to catch Ruby's lips with her own. All of the fear and doubt that had been swimming in her mind had already started to subside earlier, but these soft and passionate kisses always took the cake and got the job done. Ruby just had a way to making her feel safe and loved in pretty much any situation. For this, she was incredibly thankful. Ruby knew she didn't have to say "I love you" for Weiss to know she did. Weiss knew it by how much Ruby genuinely cared about her. Likewise Weiss didn't have to tell Ruby those three words all the time for her to know how she felt. Ruby knew by how Weiss let down her walls and allowed her to see the most vulnerable sides of her. It's something Ruby is determined to never mess up and lose that trust Weiss had given her. Weiss was too important to Ruby, and Ruby was too important to Weiss.

It wasn't until Zwei started barking from between them that the two parted. Weiss immediately scooped up the little corgi onto his back and started giving him some tummy scratches. "Aaww I didn't forget you, you little cutie! Thank you for helping me." Weiss baby talked. She gave him small kisses on his head that seemed to fuel his little tail.  
Ruby smiled watching the two. This was her own little family that she loved with all her being. But then Ruby suddenly pouted after so long.

"Hey, wait a minute! Stop hogging all the attention Zwei! I want some attention too! Weiss! Weiss!!" Ruby yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting in so long! It's been crazy. I only have one month of school left and then I graduate with my Bachelors in Media Arts and Animation! Yaaaaaay! And I've been preparing to go to PAX South this upcoming weekend. Them Pokémon teams aren't gonna build themselves!!
> 
> On another note. I promise I haven't abandoned Through Hell and Highwater. I've been in a little writers block kinda thing and this fic is a little bit easier to write for since it doesn't really have a story. Just a collection of multiple one shots I guess? But anyway. I WILL be finishing THAHW. I mean I've gotten everything story mapped I just need to WRITE COHERENT CHAPTERS.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Small Gestures of the Sweet and Ruby Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few instances of the many times Ruby has shown how much she cares for her partner.

It was common knowledge that Ruby absolutely loved to spoil Weiss. She loved to see her smile. She loved to see and hear her laugh. She just loved Weiss with all her being. So, she was determined to let Weiss know she loved her whenever she got the chance. Usually in the form of thoughtful gifts and small surprises.   
Weiss recalled a few small gestures of kindness that really struck home. The first was when a small cube with different buttons and textures was placed in her hand. She could feel her girlfriends excitement radiating off of her at extremely high levels.

"Ruby, what on earth did you just hand me?" Weiss asked.

"It's called a fidget cube!!" Ruby practically squealed. "It's this cool little cube that has all these unique little gadgets and things to mess with when you're feeling all anxious or something. But I also like to call it the cute cube." She smiled.

"It sounds like a toy.." Weiss eyed the object skeptically. Her aura gave her a good image of what one side looked like, but she doubted something like this really worked.  
But to entertain her girlfriend she rolled the cube over in her hand. It fit comfortably and wasn't bothersome to her skin, even when her thumb traced over a few rough plastic gears. As she turned it over to inspect it with her aura she felt a warm hand curl her fingers over the object. She felt Ruby's energy die down with the touch, and she looked up curiously at her partner.

"Weiss. I want you to forget about using your aura for a second. Just go into this totally blind." She giggled when Weiss threw her a dirty look, but continued nonetheless.  
"I got it for you because I've noticed you've been a lot more jumpy lately. I'm sure adjusting hasn't been easy for you, and I'm sure it won't be easy for years to come. But just take a moment to relax and figure out what this is on your own. And maybe in the future it won't be so scary to not have your aura up all the time to help you see. I'm also sure it can help when you're feeling nervous and can't control a situation the way you'd like." Ruby said softly.  
It took Weiss a moment to process everything that was just told to her. It was confusing how one moment this little object was seen as just a mere child's toy, to something that held a lot of care and meaning behind it. The frustration of figuring out what to do must have shown on her face, because a moment later she heard a quiet and hopeful;  
"Please?" From the girl in front of her.

"Fine! If you're going to make a big deal out of it..." Weiss grumbled. She wasn't mad at Ruby at all. She just wasn't used to someone giving her things without some alterier motive; much less anything given to her to show someone truly cared about her well being. Weiss took in a breath and let her aura drop. Ruby seemed to notice the change in her partner's aura and removed her hand.

What originally thought was going to be a waste of time actually turned out to be surprisingly relaxing. Weiss' thumb gently ran over different groves and textures on each face of the cube. She heard Ruby giggle when her brow furrowed up to decipher just exactly what it was her thumb was tracing around. Some objects clicked. Some objects rolled smoothly. She felt rough jagged plastic on one side, and she quickly started forming images in her head on what it could be. Weiss found herself sitting down on the couch as she concentrated. She even traced her other thumb around the smooth exterior of the cube. She turned the object over and found her skin gliding smoothly across a dip in the surface.  
She froze.  
It was very smooth, smoother than the rest of the surfaces. Weiss knew instantly she'd be using this side a lot. The idea of having something to mess with and take her mind off things when things got stressful was comforting.

Once she finished exploring every side and texture about three times over. She had a pretty good image of what everything looked like. And honestly, It was refreshing to let the mind make up what it wanted. She suddenly had a newfound appreciation for little gadgets like this. She recalled Ruby's reasoning for handing it to her and she smiled tenderly at the cube.

"This is..a nice gift Ruby. I'll definitely be using this in the future." She said, and for emphasis she slid it into her white jean's pocket. The weight of the cube was practically nothing. But the meaning behind it was worth more than its weight in gold.

\---

The second time Weiss found appreciation for the small things Ruby did for her was when they got new furniture for their apartment. They had placed everything like it was with their old furniture just to save Weiss the trouble of learning where everything new was. But what caught her attention was soft, classical music coming from somewhere in the room.  
"Ruby?" She questioned.

"Do you like it?" Ruby's voice came from beside her. "I thought having something for you to listen to would be nice. And it's voice automated too! You just tell the box what song you want, it searches the internet then plays it! This way you don't need to tap or press anything!" She beamed.  
Ruby had again gone out of her way to make Weiss' life even just a teensy bit easier. Weiss couldn't help the feeling of warmth bloom from her chest and spread through her body.  
"It's perfect." She smiled and reached around between them to grab Ruby's hand. She spun around to face Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dance with me."

Ruby blinked owlishly at her partner.  
"Uh..Weiss I can't da-waaaah!" Ruby shrieked as Weiss pulled her to the center of their living room.

"I'll teach you. Just follow my lead." Weiss instructed. Ruby clumsily fell into step with Weiss, and blushed out of sheer embarrassment when Weiss giggled at her misstep. It was then Ruby briefly wondered if she could spin out of Weiss' arms and out the nearest window. The only thing that anchored her in place were the baby blue eyes that locked onto her steely silver.  
After a few more stumbles and awkward blushes, Ruby had been matching Weiss' footsteps with ease. A pleased smile split her face as she now guided Weiss around their shared room. The music was slowly tapering off, so Ruby spun Weiss around then dipped her, and finished off with a soulful kiss.  
When Ruby deemed it appropriate for them to breathe she pulled away with a goofy, dreamy smile. Weiss, with a satisfied smile of her own straightened herself and smoothed out the wrinkles her clothing.  
"Dancing isn't so bad!" Ruby cheered. Weiss let out an inelegant snort as she finished.

"Yes, when you aren't tripping over yourself, or stepping on my feet, or just me." She jabbed playfully.

"Aw but that was the best part! You were always there to catch me! You never let me fall once." Ruby said, ignoring the comment but the embarrassed blush lightly dusted her cheeks.

Weiss' gaze softened. Ruby did so much for her, and it's something she was sure she'd never be able to repay. It almost made her feel guilty. The only way she knew how to return any kind of favor was through means of money. Even though Ruby was estastic to receive some of the best cookies in Vale, the idea was getting stale. So the least she could do for now is be there for the person who loved her unconditionally. She sighed contently.  
"Always, Ruby. Always." She spoke softly.

\----

Now, of course these small gestures of kindness didn't always come in the form of an object. Sometimes it was a spontaneous surprise or favor. For instance;  
When Weiss walked through their apartment door Ruby had zipped up to her and gave her a quick hug.  
"Ruby!" Weiss hissed, her face instantly pinching up in pain.  
The blind woman was instantly dropped and casted a worried look.  
"Weiss? Are you okay?"  
Said person just took a deep, calming breath and sighed.  
"Yes, Ruby, I'm fine. I'm just very sore from days of training. Since...I don't have the luxury to see anymore." She frowned.  
Those frowning lips felt a quick peck, then soft hands caressed pale cheeks. Weiss instantly leaned into the touch.

"You've been working really hard, Weiss, really..." she gently stroked a thumb across Weiss' cheek, and blue eyes fluttered closed. "But..it's good to take a break and relax every now and then. Your muscles need a break! Aaaand I think I can help with that!" Ruby chirped.  
White brows furrowed and lips were pressed into a thin line.  
"What are you planning, Ruby?" Weiss asked, wary of what her girlfriend had in store for her.  
In response Ruby kissed the worry away from between Weiss' brows, and when she pulled back she saw Weiss staring at her. She just smiled.  
"Don't worry about it. Go wash up and then come on back out here."

"As if I really have a choice." Weiss shook her head as if she were disappointed, but the small smile to her lips gave her away.

Weiss grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into their bathroom. Her aura pulsed briefly to send an image of her surroundings. She noticed that a fresh set of towels were out, the room smelled clean, and her white, fluffy robe was hung neatly on the back of the door. Yup, she absolutely loved Ruby with all her heart.

Once Ruby saw Weiss disappear behind the door and hear the water running, she zipped into the kitchen and began to pull out an assortment of sweets and other junk foods. The food train didn't stop there. Ruby cooked up some chicken alfredo and as much as it made her gag, broccoli. Weiss usually took a long time getting cleaned up, but Ruby was actually getting a little worried. She set everything up on the table in front of the couch before sneaking over to the bathroom door. Just as she was about to knock, Weiss stepped out and exhaled.  
"Oh! Feel better?" Ruby asked as she stepped back.  
"Much." Weiss replied. She leaned in and pecked Ruby's lips. "Thank you for setting everything up in there." She said before walking around Ruby and to the couch.  
"Y-yeah, no problem Weiss." Ruby smiled and trailed after her girlfriend. She stopped beside her and took her hand.  
"I made us food! And there's a lot of snacks and comfort foods that are sure to help you take your mind off stuff."

Weiss stood there and just took in the warmth that was Ruby, and the scent of the cooked food. Everything felt much more relaxing, and she could feel her stress just really melt off her shoulders.  
"It's wonderful, Ruby." She frowned for a moment, remembering everything Ruby has done for her, big and small, while Weiss hardly did anything to show how she really cared for her partner.  
"Is something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked worriedly.  
Noticing how she must have looked her head snapped to Ruby.  
"No!" She yelled. "At least..not with this. You're wonderful, Ruby. Sometimes I feel like too much so." She sighed.  
Ruby pulled Weiss to the couch and waited.

"You do so much for me, and I have hardly done anything for you. I feel guilty, and I want to apologize. It isn't fair to you. I haven't held up my promise of being the est partner ever. So, I'll do better." Her frown returned.

"Weiss! I know you love me, and you show it in different ways than I do. You show your affection in a 'Weiss Way' and I do it in a 'Ruby Way.' You make sure I'm eating right. Take care of me when I get sick, when I need someone to talk to you're always there, when I'm struggling with understanding something you just swoop in and help make things clearer. You care, your kisses may be scarce sometimes but I know you're just unsure of yourself. Plus you've been dealing with your loss of vision. You still show me you care, and you really concerned with how your acting proves it. Just take your time. Go at your pace, everyone knows I'm faster, anyway." She winked at Weiss.

Ruby would always try and ease Weiss' worries, because she knew Weiss had so many that latched onto her mind. If Weiss was happy then Ruby was happy. It was as simple as that.  
"You certainly are something. I love you, Ruby." Weiss breathed. "I understand your points, but if you think I won't be spoiling you in the future, think again." Weiss smirked. She leaned in close and pecked Ruby's lips once, then twice before properly kissing her. It was rare for Weiss to initiate first contact, but Ruby always rolled with it and kissed back.

It was common knowledge Ruby loved to spoil Weiss. At the same time, it was also common knowledge Weiss was absolutely head over heels for Ruby. Even if she had trouble showing it. Weiss was loved unconditionally, and she didn't need to see to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. Sorry for the long wait but...  
> YA GIRL IS A COLLEGE GRADUATE NOW AAAWW YEAH!!  
> I should have more time to do things /I/ want to do now that I'm not always in class or doing homework and such.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!!


	6. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss deals with some unwanted attention.

She was always being cared for and doted on. Since she was a little girl her butlers and staff around her mansion had cared for her and helped her by any means they could. It was fine for a while, before she grew up and decided to do things independently. But since losing her sight she's been cared for by her friends. She always told them she could handle things herself, she didn't need to be babied, but it all fell upon deaf ears.

Things got worse when she couldn't graduate with the rest of her team. Her aura had drained when they were taking their final test to become professional huntresses. She needed to be saved and guided around because she depended so much on her aura to see. She could feel her surroundings but only to an extent. In the end, she couldn't help her teammates and failed.

It had been a little less than a year since then. The hit to her pride still healing. On top of that her father had passed away shortly after her failure to graduate. She figured the shock of finding out she was blind and a Schnee failing to graduate any academy is what done him in.  
Luckily though, she was able to find work by the good graces of her sister, Winter.  
Her older sister had taken over the title of CEO to their company, and offered Weiss the executive assistants position. How could she refuse? It's not like she could really still hunt anymore. Assistant to the CEO or not. She was still babied by her friends and sometimes even Winter.

And she despised it.

Everyone had gathered into Ruby and Weiss' apartment to celebrate Weiss' success at being appointed assistant to the company's CEO. Which was sweet in a way but hardly needed any big recognition, certainly not a party. Weiss sat at one end of their dining room table while Blake and Yang were busying themselves in the kitchen. From the smell of things, she was at least happy quality food would be served. Ruby sat to the left of Weiss with a huge smile on her face. Weiss could feel her giddiness.  
"What has gotten you so worked up?" She asked with an arched white brow.

Ruby looked towards the kitchen, then back at Weiss.  
"Well..Yang makes this reaaaaaally good chocolate cake." She started. Weiss could practically see the imaginary drool running down her chin.  
"And because you got that cool new job working with your sister! It's something to celebrate!"

Weiss immediately frowned.  
"This wasn't necessary at all. I got a job working with my family. I'm not sure why everyone is so amazed at me for moving forward with my life." She sighed.

Ruby's smile faltered.  
"It's just because well...because you're..." Ruby trailed off, knowing it was a sensitive subject to her girlfriend and if the daggers Weiss was shooting at her didn't confirm this, she didn't know what would.

"Say it." Weiss hissed.  
Ruby visibly gulped.

Just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak the door to the kitchen burst open. A smiling Yang with plates and bowls covering her arms strutted over to them.  
"Foods done! And quite excellently prepared if I do say so myself!~" she boasted. With an impressive amount of skill the plates slid off each arm and safely on the table.

"It's because she actually followed the instructions this time." Came a very unenthusiastic voice behind her.

Yang whirled around and put a hand over her heart, then gasped audibly in mock hurt.  
"Blake! You wound me. I can prepare a great meal! I experimented ONE time!"  
Ruby laughed from across the table. The thick silence and awkwardness from earlier broken.  
"She can make a really good dinner! But breakfast is my favorite."  
Yang just grinned.  
"See? I have witnesses!"

Blake set down a pile of ceramic plates on the table, amber eyes flicked up at Ruby.  
"Yes, and I'm sure there's no bias either." She smiled.  
Ruby shrunk away at that and just offered an awkward tilt of her lips.

"Stop badgering my sister Blake and let's eat! We have things to celebrate here!" She ushered Blake into a seat then plopped down next to her and to the right of her white haired friend. She pulled a plate from the pile and turned to Weiss.  
"What'cha want Weissicle? We got chicken with a cinnamon glaze, broccoli, mashed potatoes, tuna salad, regular salad, and corn." She listed off.

Weiss could hear the soft clinks of the others preparing their own meals. She was certainly able to get her own food. Yet here she was being treated like her arms were cut off.  
"For the record I can prepare my own plate, but for the sake of things running smoothly; a little bit of everything, please." She said, barely keeping the usual ice out of her voice.

If Yang noticed she didn't comment on it. She simply made up her friend's dish then placed it in front of her.  
"Yeah well, I don't mind helping you out." She said simply and honestly. But to Weiss it sounded more like pity. And before she could even reach for her silverware something was pressed into her right hand. A fork.

She already wanted this night to be over.

She switched the fork to her left hand and tucked into her dinner.  
"So Weiss! How's everything at the company?" Ruby asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"I have been curious as well. But you always looked so tired. So I never pressed." Blake said before the crunch of her salad was heard. Thank goodness for Blake. She was quiet and helpful and usually let Weiss do things herself. Or leave her alone when she looked worn.

Weiss absentmindedly picked at her chicken, ignoring Ruby's horrible table manners. She knew what Blake wanted to bring up but she wasn't sure she'd like the answers. "For the most part it has been manageable. I do all the speeches and event planning. I handle smaller problems within dust mining, refinery, and transportation. Mostly just ordering more equipment. On occasion I find certain files for Winter's reports. Whatever she asks of me to do for the company, I do." She said, but there was a lack of pride in her voice, which sent a few worried looks to other members of their group. When Weiss talked about something important she usually did so with gusto. Now it just felt like she was just casually reading off what she did from the daily newspaper.

"With the mining.." Blake tentatively ventured further. "How are things with the Faunus workers?"  
Weiss looked over in the direction of Blake's voice. She pulsed her aura to get a gauge on her posture, and figured she was calm enough to continue.

"Slow. My fathers board members are still adamant about keeping things the way they are. It's making any attempt at reform painfully slow and obnoxiously difficult to do anything." She frowned and held her fork tight.  
"A bunch of rich, stuck up stuffed suits filled with nothing but prejudice toward Faunus kind. They've never had to lift a finger a day in their life yet profit off of Faunus laborers hard work." She huffed. A warm hand covered hers and ran a thumb over her smooth skin, easing out the strangle hold she had on her fork.

"You're still doing really great, Weiss. Really. If anyone can think of something to get through to those stubborn heads, it's an equally, if not more stubborn Weiss." Ruby smiled.

"And if you need any help with Faunus workers and negotiations, I will be more than happy to help." Blake added.

"And if you need any help "convincing" these hard headed fools I'd be happy to scare some sense into them." Yang winked and Ruby just snorted.

Weiss eased back in her seat with a matching, relaxed smile. Her friends really were the best. Even if they could be a little overbearing at times. "Well, Winter takes care of all the finalities. I will be sure to pass along your offers." She tipped her head in recognition.

"Well then let's toast to Weiss' success!" Cheered Yang. She got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before reappearing with some wine glasses and Weiss' probably maybe very expensive bottle of her finest wine. But how could she tell? She was blind anyway.  
Yang popped the cork with an accompanied "Whoop!" Then Weiss could hear the liquid pouring smoothly into the glass. A second passed and then another. A few more and then another. Weiss had expected to be pouring her own but with a quick pulse of her aura she could see Yang pouring her glass for her. Pale lips pressed into a thin line, and her temper skyrocketed.  
She could do things herself. She wasn't a child back in her parents manor with butlers waiting on her hand and foot. She may be blind but she certainly wasn't incapable of simple things like this. It was absolutely humiliating and all this catering made her independence seem nonexistent.

Cool glass was placed in her hand, but it did nothing to stomp down the hot anger bubbling just beneath her skin.

"To Weiss! For all of her hard work and hopefully a better future for her company."  
Glasses clinked and the chit chat continued, leaving Weiss to stew in her discomfort.

"Okay! All this food is great and all but what about some cake!?" Ruby cheered from her seat.

"Settle down Rubes! I'll go get it." Yang laughed and began to rise. The sudden scraping of wood against the floor stopped her.

"No." Weiss elegantly rose from her seat.  
"I will go get it." She turned and quickly disappeared behind the kitchen door.  
She sighed deeply and leaned against the counter. She didn't know how much more of this coddling she could take. Ruby spoiled her, but she also let Weiss do things for herself. Yet she had learned that the hard way through a night of frustration and screaming. Weiss ran her fingers over the glass of the cake cover.  
Logically she knew her friends were just trying to help. But she really, really didn't need it. And she could prove it.  
She removed the cover and picked up the cake stand along with a cake knife. It seemed mundane but if she could cut her own damn cake then maybe Yang would leave her the hell alone.  
Shouldering the door she spun into the room, but instead of walking out into open air she smashed right into a solid object.

Glass shattered around their feet.

"Shit! Weiss I'm so sorry! I was just going to check on you!" Yang yelped.  
Cake dripped down Weiss' front and was smeared against her chest and part of her face. Yang wasn't spared either, white and blue frosting clashed against her brown and yellow shirt and jacket.  
"Here let me help you clea-"

"No!" Weiss cut her off sharply. "You have done FAR too much helping. Why can't you let me do ANYTHING by myself! Yes, I'm blind. But I can still support myself. I can get things I need, I can still fight grimm. I'm not some useless handicap you can baby around!" She screeched.

Yang recoiled and stared at Weiss with wide eyes.  
"Babying you?" She stressed, her shock quickly turning to anger.  
"I was trying to help you! You're so full of pride Ice Queen I'm sure you never even saw it! We don't help out of pity, Weiss. We help because we care about you!" Yang took a step forward into her friends personal space and glared down at her.

Feeling Yang's towering figure over her she glared up and pointed a finger in her face.  
"I have told all of you multiple times that I can do things myself. You completely disregard what I say and do what you want anyway! If you weren't so stubborn none of this would have happened." She snapped and gestured around them.  
She could feel the heat radiating off of Yang, but didn't move an inch from her spot.

A hand on each shoulder shoved the two apart.  
"Guys, please. We can work all of this out." Ruby whined from between them. Weiss' glare was trained on Yang for a good few seconds before abruptly turning away.

"I'm going to change." She hissed. Heels stomped against the polished wood flooring, then her bedroom door slammed shut.  
Yang huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's her problem?" She grumbled. To Yang, lending a helping hand was just completely second nature. She took care of Ruby all her life, raised her and cared deeply for her. Ruby didn't seem to mind it all that much until she got into Beacon, but her little sister would still come to her for advice and help. Even Blake, as quiet as she was even sometimes ask for assistance. So why was Weiss being so difficult?  
"She just likes to do things herself. She's capable of a lot of things even if she can't see you know?" Ruby said, kicking aside a rather large piece of glass.

"There isn't anything wrong with taking a little help."

"I know. But she said something about being able to get things herself earlier and you kind of went...overboard with the helping." Ruby squeaked.

"Well-!"

"Yang." Blake cut in. She walked up to the two and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. She gave her a flat look and Yang seemed to understand. "We'll clean up out here. Ruby, you should go talk to Weiss." Blake suggested.

Ruby had definitely planned on comforting her girlfriend already. She didn't need to be told twice.  
So when she stepped into their shared room she half expected a fuming Weiss pacing back and forth across the carpet.  
Instead, she found Weiss in a fresh pair of clothes and silently looking out the window. Unsure if this was an improvement or not Ruby carefully shut the door, but loud enough for Weiss to hear. Thick boots padded across the floor and stopped next to the girl of her worries.  
"I uh..know you can't really see out the window even with your aura so...I take it you're not okay?" Ruby asked.

"I hardly see how it matters. With or without the window open, with or without aura, I'm still blind. And apparently..still useless."  
Weiss sighed.

"Wha-wha?? You're not useless at all." Ruby reached out and grabbed her hand then pressed a soft kiss to frosty knuckles.  
"You're awesome Weiss. You can't see but you still kick so much butt wherever you go! Out fighting Grimm to fighting stuffy dudes in board rooms, you got everything under control. I doubt Winter would have given you the job of she thought you were useless."

Ruby's warm hands were seeping warmth into Weiss' cold ones. The shock of the different temperatures long gone from years of exposure. Comforting warmth soon took its place and Weiss found herself stepping into Ruby's embrace.  
"Yang must think so."

Ruby planted a kiss in white hair.  
"Yang? Naah, she means well but I think she's just in overprotective big sis mode. She cares a lot about you and all of us. She just gets..carried away. I guess I'm just used to it." She explained.  
Weiss just grumbled something unintelligible.

"Then she should be treating you like a child. Not me."

"I'm 22, Weiss."

"Still a child." Weiss said with a tilt to her lips.  
Ruby let out a breathy laugh and nuzzled into soft, cake free, hair.

"Okay, you should really tell her how it sucks to be babied." Ruby tucked a stray hair behind Weiss' ear.

Weiss threw her face into Ruby's chest.  
"Uhg. Nothing gets through that thick head of hers. I'd rather not."

"Aaaww, come on Weiss! You gotta confess or things won't go away!" Ruby smiled.

"She won't listen! She's always been hard headed and insuffer-aah! Ruby!" Weiss screamed as she felt her feet being lifted off the floor.  
Ruby held her grouchy girlfriend tightly against her chest as she lifted her into the air.  
"Confess Weiss! Confess! Confess! Confess!" She punctuated each word with a jump.

"Fine! Fine! Just put me down!" She growled.  
Ruby gently set Weiss down then stepped aside. Weiss smoothed out her clothing before shooting Ruby a look, who just smiled right back at her, unaffected by her grouchy mood. She sighed. Ruby DID come to comfort her, she shouldn't be so hostile towards her. Quickly, she leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Ruby's lips before turning and walking to the door, Ruby hot on her heels.  
When Weiss swung the door open she heard shuffling then a loud thump.

"Yang!?" Ruby shouted from behind.

"I would say I'm surprised..but I'm not." Weiss huffed. "I guess you heard everything then." She crossed her arms.

Yang scrambled to her feet and glanced over at Blake, who was sweeping up the glass, but she knew Blake could hear everything. Yang wasn't the only one eaves dropping!  
"Yeah.." Yang sighed in defeat.  
"Yeah, I did. Listen, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or useless or whatever you have stuck up in that head of yours." She walked over and slung an arm around Weiss's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for that. I'll be less overprotective and let you do things from now on."

"I would just like to add in. I know Weiss had spoken up earlier about it, but it would be beneficial if you'd press the matter more. You've done a good job at sparing your friends feelings from time to time. Although for these instances just tell us when you feel overwhelmed." Blake casually said while setting the broom against the wall and walking over to them.

"Yeah, Weiss can really stink at communicating even though she fusses so much." Ruby stepped forward with a playful grin.

"Hey!" Came her indignant shout.

"Alright alright! Group hug!" Yang said and pulled Weiss into a crushing hug.

"Yeah! Group hug!" Cheered Ruby, who threw her arms around Weiss and Yang, effectively sandwiching the shorter girl between the two.

"Ugh, this is so unnecessary.." Weiss gruffed, but squirmed to make herself more comfortable.  
With a small tilt to her lips, Blake walked over and wrapped her arms around the group.  
"Just deal with it Weiss." She smirked.

"We love you!" Ruby beamed.

"Yeah, yeah.." Weiss relaxed into everyone's embrace and let a smile grace her features.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo!!  
> I'm not dead.  
> Just slow with everything I do!
> 
> Anyone try that BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle trial?  
> Totes feeling the Chie and Weiss vibe.  
> Or Youske and Weiss..  
> BUT IF MY PUNCH PUNCH BOI AKIHIKO COMES BACK OOOOOOHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty new here. Just a baby in fact. First fic up. Probably will be more chapters to come. Any tips and tricks to this site is much appreciated! But like, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
